Brothers will be brothers
by Iceysage
Summary: hi this is a TC fan fic. its about a girl named Liz and her brother is Jason and she has a hugh crush on mitch. Will Jason stand in the way of the two. NOPE
1. Chapter 1

(Hello lovely people. I most likely will only update this story ever few months because well yeah. It's at my nanas… sorry for the people following my other story but my computer at home has a virus so I can't go on it. This is a Team crafted real life Fan fiction.

K this is going to be about a girl named Elizabeth but she likes to be called Liz. She is Jason's sister and she has a HUGH crush on none other. The bajan Canadian aka Mitch. She is Nineteen years old and Jason is twenty. Mitch is Twenty and well yeah same as Jerome. Ryan is twenty-one and so on. Liz has dirty blonde hair and startling eyes that she can somehow make change colour to what she wants. Now let's start the story.

Liz's Pov.

"LIZ!"

"SHUT UP JASON IM TRYING TO SLEEP."

"LIZ DO YOU WANT ME TO COME IN THERE AND FLIP YOUR BED?!"

I groan. This is just another Saturday.

"FINE THEN IM GETTING UP BUT DON'T EXSPECK ME TO MAKE BREAKFAST."

I hear him trudge down the hall. I grab a tank top and short and take a nice hot shower to wake me up.

Once I'm out of the shower I get changed and check the time. Its 10:23. Everyone is coming over today to have a meet and greet party or in other words. A way for our friends to show off their new girlfriend or boyfriends. Sadly this year I'm all by myself. (All myself. Don't want to be. All by myself… guess that song and I love you.) I walk into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast aka cereal. After I get in my car and drive to the mall. I need some new clothes. Don't judge me I like a new set of clothes each month. I don't know why I just do!

I go to my favourite shop 'Dixie's' and start picking things out. I get some skinny jeans and three new tops. The colours are. Orange. My favourite colour, Purple and black. I wait in line to get a latte. I feel as if someone is watching me. Oh well this place is packed either way.

Suddenly I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and a boy I know too well is bear hugging me. I look at Jerome and his girlfriend and say hi. Mitch lets go of me and says.

"You didn't hug be back. What don't you love me?" he makes and puppy dog face that makes me crack up. "Well I would have if you had not pinned my arms to my side!" Mitch Blushes like mad. "So you guys want to come back to my house with me?" "Sure, but first Louise want's so check out some shops." Jerome says. "Yeah I want a new pair of shorts." We hit the shops. Me trailing behind a little with Mitch because we both got a latte. We made small take. Maybe is not the time but I have a HUGH, crush of Mitch. He's cute, he's a gamer and he's not a jerk.

Finely we get in my car and dive to my House. I take a short cut down a dodgy street. Some kids around ten years old are one each side of the road. Each side has about five each. When I go passed a black haired boy throws a stone and it hits my front right hand wheel and pops it. THAT KID DID NOT JUST POP MY TYRE! I get out of my car and shout. "DON'T TO THAT TO PEOPLES CARS, YOU COUSE PEOPLE TO CRASH OR THEY MIGHT PULL OVER AND SHOT YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PEOPLE ARE THINKING SO IF YOU DO IT AGAIN AND I FIND OUT IM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND GET THEM TO CONTACT YOUR MOTHER!" I get in my car and slam my door shut. I look at Mitch and he is smirking, Jerome is laughing and Louise is trying really hard not to laugh. We make it to my place without a fuss after that. Jerome and Mitch quickly run inside to tell my brother about my little rage.

(Well that's it for today. Review if you want yourself as a bf or gf of one of the people in this story. Liz has two bff's, both girls, named, Vicky and Natalya. Review and follow if you like. Also I don't give a damn if you hate this story. If you post a mean review I'm just going to ignore it.

Hope you have a god night or day

Iceysage out meow)


	2. Chapter 2 sorry

Hello Iceysage here, i will not be updating for a while until i get a new computer because the one with my stories is stuffed, i'm at my Nana's right now so i hope i'm not making any one upset but i will start updating as soon as i can but it might take a year, thats all i have to say

hope you have a good night or day

Iceysage out meow


End file.
